


Завтрак (почти) для двоих

by jamie_lee



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Андреа и Мишонн встречаются в мире, где ничего не произошло.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Завтрак (почти) для двоих

Они знакомятся, когда Андреа разбирается с делом Питерсона и как проклятая пашет по восемнадцать часов в сутки, стараясь успеть до повторного заседания. У нее уже цифры плывут перед глазами и от усталости трясутся руки, когда шеф направляет ее к одному из юристов с довольно хорошей репутацией.

 _Тебе понадобится свежий взгляд на это дело,_ говорит он строго, прежде чем кивает в сторону двери, _и выспись хорошенько._

Мишонн оказывается не такой непробиваемой, как успела о ней разузнать Андреа. Просто очень, очень строгой женщиной, которая в одиночку растит двух дочерей и не пытается найти для них хорошего _папочку._. Андреа знает об этом, потому что младшая девочка, Ри, заболела накануне и Мишонн в приказном тоне попросила Андреа приехать к ней.

Они сидят над папками до полуночи, шепотом спорят до хрипоты, и с каждым часом на столе все больше чашек из-под кофе, с каждой секундой Мишонн все больше расслабляется. А потом, когда стрелка на часах переваливает за два, Мишонн возвращается от Ри, с облегчением объявив, что жар у той спал, и Андреа становится свидетельницей настоящего чуда.

Мишонн улыбается искренней теплой улыбкой, убирая за ухо выбившуюся прядь волос.

А Андреа пялится на нее, едва не открыв рот, и чувствует, что напряжение, сводившее с ума вот уже которую неделю, как по волшебству исчезает. 

Она сама не понимает, как засыпает - просто уже утром открывает глаза, разбуженная запахом черного кофе перед самым носом.

Так и есть - Мишонн держит перед ней кружку, пар над которой закручивается спиралью, и откровенно забавляется ее сонной паникой.

\- Тебе сегодня дали выходной, - говорит Мишонн, сложив руки на груди. - На завтрак оладьи.

Андреа шутливо прикладывает ребро ладони ко лбу и козыряет _есть, мэм_ , прежде чем поднимается с насиженного места.

Иронично, но впервые за последние пять лет она чувствует себя по-настоящему дома только в чужой гостинной.


End file.
